RP Daily (Sadie Corinne)
The RP's with Sadie Corinne, Unlike with Desi and Marionette being best buds and leaving baxter out, Baxter and Sadie are best buds and the opposite of Desi and Marionette. July 7th 2015 "Baxter meets Fantacy" "Hello Baxter!" Fantacy The Pirate Fox jumped up and down in excitement as Baxter walks in and says "Hello Fantacy!" Baxter said to her "Here come with me!" Fantacy drags baxter to the party room "SURPRISE!" Fantacy gets baxter greatly excited "we worked on it all night! Its all for you too!!!" "Awww thank u so much!" Baxter said as Fantacy hands him a Cake and eats it "I knew you would like it!!!" Fantacy gets more happier "I love it so much!" baxter smiles happily gladly he is with someone more hanging outable than Desi. "SURPRISE!" All of the Animatronics come in as Baxter smiles and says "Hey guys" saying hello to his friends alot. "you guys are a little late!" Fantacy said "yea sorry about that" Freddy said "Oh well, It's a party let's enjoy this!" Baxter said "Oh! that reminds me" Fantacy walks over to the Boom Box and turns on music "whats a party without music!?" "Oh yeah! can't be one without music!". Fantacy smiles and laughs and gets everyone in a Group Hug "Besties!!" Baxter smiles and enjoying with his new friends. "I'll go get the games!" Fantacy went to the backroom to get games for her best friends and she came back out with the games "whoa! awesome!" Baxter said looking at the games. "I know! But first.... tag! your it!" Fantacy tags baxter as baxter smiles "Huh?! oh hehe imma gonna get u!" Baxter chases fantacy. Fantacy laughs as she runs to the office and closes both doors as baxter hits his face on the door he laughs it off and sees Chica and runs to her and tags her and he runs. Fantacy laughs as she sees chica and closes the door on her, Baxter got in from the other door and smiles at fantacy. Fantacy fell from her chair "hahaha! you scared me!" She laughs it off as baxter helps her getting back up on her feet "I thought you were chica!" Fantacy said as she gets up and sits back on her chair "Lol nah im baxter" baxter looks through the cameras "they won't notice". "hahaha! very funny!" Fantacy swings around in her chair "weeee!". Chica tags freddy "aha! Freddys it now!" "Oh yeah" baxter laughs. "hahaha! FREDDYS FACE HE WAS SOO CONFUSED!!!!!!" Fantacy laughs at freddy from the camera "HAHA!!! He does!" Baxter agreed. "whoa im dizzy!" Fantacy is dizzy as she stands up on her chair, Baxter looks up at her and laughs. "hahaha! this is the best day ever!!" Fantacy is very happy as Baxter smiles and says "Me too!!! hanging out with all of my friends here as animatronics!" "Yea not a lot of people actually come to visit us besides the kids!" Fantacy said to him "I know right" Baxter thumbs up for Fantacy. "Yup" Fantacy opens the door and checks around the hallway as Baxter looks through the window "hmm is it safe??" Baxter asks her "yea I checked the cameras they are in Party room 1" "Alright" Baxter smiles. Fantacy sighs and is enjoying her day, Baxter does the same as he is actually having fun with Fantacy. "OH GOD SHUT THE DOORS SHUT THE DOORS!!!!!!" Fantacy saw someone coming to the office as Baxter runs and closes the door and hides behind Fantacy. "Phew it was freddy" "LET ME IN!!! LET ME IN!!!" Foxy was begging to get in as Fantacy Orders Baxter to let foxy in and close the door on Freddy. Freddy Slams his face in the door and groans in pain Baxter steps back with Foxy and Fantacy. "Hahahahahaha!!!!!!! in yer face! literally!" Fantacy said, Baxter laughs abit. Fantacy laughs loudly "HAHAHAHAHA!" Foxy laughed and said "TAKE THAT BOSS!". "Sorry Mr. Fazbear ya gotta be fast to get in!" Baxter said laughing at him. "haha very funny" Freddy said, Baxter laughed and looked at Foxy and Fantacy. Freddy snuck up behind Bonnie and tagged him "BONNIE'S IT!" Fantacy said "Bonnie's it guys!" Baxter said. "yea I know I saw it!" "Me too", Baxter laughs with Fantacy. "OH! Chica hid in the Prize corner!" Fantacy said as Baxter looked "Oh i see her hiding!". "yea! she found a really good hiding spot too!" Fantacy said to baxter "oh yeah" baxter said. "Wow I didn't notice her at first till she waved at me!" Fantacy said as Baxter nods "hmmm? lets see man I cant find....AHHH!!!" Fantacy saw Bonnie too close to the camera, Baxter jumped back and almost bumped into foxy. Foxy, Fantacy and Baxter fell down in fear at Bonnie. "Oh god! Hahahahaha!!!!! and were used to this crap!" Fantacy said "Ha ha yes i know" "Hahaha!" Fantacy gets up and helps foxy up and baxter was already up, baxter looks at them. "You guys ok? that was a hard fall" " im ok! really" "im alright" Foxy and Baxter said. "ok that's good then!" Fantacy sits back in chair as Power ran out "FUUUUUCKKK!!" Bonnie gets bored so he suggests Hide and Seek. Baxter is it as he counts to 10, now he goes and finds them. Fantacy hides with the Puppet. "Ha Ha Ha" Baxter heard a voice and it was BB. Puppet turns off BB as BB shuts down. "thank you puppet" "ur welcome". Fantacy almost laughed abit as Baxter looks and saw foxy's hook as he slowly walks to him while smirking. "I think he found Foxy!" Baxter slowly reaches his arm and grabs Foxy "GOTCHA!" "Aye Ya got me!" Foxy said "haha! its aright foxy" Baxter pets him "ya can have a rematch later!" Baxter said walking out and looking for Bonnie. "aye! I se Bonnie's ear behind the curtins!" Baxter sees Bonnie's ear as he uses The Puppet ring tone were he comes after the player then he walks fast to pirates cove. He grabs Bonnie's ear, the puppet almost got out as Baxter runs to the prize corner. He sees Mangle and said "found u boy!" "Wait im playing!? Ok!" Mangle gets up and follows baxter as he walks with him to the Girlf box and messes with the Wind up box, Puppet tries to go but was instead stopped by Fantacy. "Oh Puppet AHA!" Baxter opens up prize box with fantacy and puppet in it. The RP went too far and will stop right here. July 29th 2015 "Defeating The Toys" (Sorry i was lazy on the other RP's) Baxter walks out from his room after sleeping from his bed since Fantacy and Baxter stayed up again, Fantacy looks at her BFF "Heeyyy sleepy head~ Whazzup~?" Fantacy said as she sees him coming out "Nothing much" "Come sit" Fantacy pats the seat next to her as baxter walks over and sits next to her. Fantacy stretches out her legs as she wraps baxter and foxy together hugging them "I love mah family!!!!!" She says as she is very happy with her BFF as her family, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica come in and sits with her as Bonnie sits next to her and Foxy and Baxter was with Chica and Freddy. Fantacy was talking to Foxy and Bonnie which Bonnie was embarrassing her, Baxter on the other hand was talking to Chica and Freddy. "the other day we were talking about what would happen if we all would have eaten Mega Mushrooms all at the same time~"" She asked Foxy and Bonnie as she was laying on them "what happened if u all but me have eaten mega mushrooms at the same time guys?" Baxter said to Chica and Freddy "Well you saw what happened when Fantacy ate one it would just is huge for a bit~" Chica said to him "yeah it was chica, it was" "yet it would be us and her being huge soo yea~" Freddy said "wow i mean that be great, now u can stomp BB to death" Baxter smiled. Fantacy looked over and said "HECK YEA IM IN WHAT DO YOU SAY GIVE ME A WAHOO!!!!" "WAHOO!!!" everyone else said with Baxter, Baxter gives a thumbs up as everyone laughs and BB comes in "Whatcha laughing at~? Haha" "YEAH FAT KID HAHAHA!!!!!" BB begins to Pout too much as Fantacy kicks him to the Pizzeria "NOW GET OUT!!!! Maybe I should use my powers on him~ Should I~? Is has the Powah to~ I can get him back~" Baxter grins and nods "Oh hell yeah!" He says as Fantacy looks at BB "K Then" Fantacy points out her two fingers and magically drags BB to her "What power should i use~?" Baxter grins at this and says "Any power u got can destroy him easily" "You can say that again~" fantacy shows her sharp teeth to him and pushes fire out of her fingers burning him, BB gets burned "whoa that was awesome!" baxter said as Fantacy opens her mouth letting air out on him "hahaha~ extra paw~" She hands out her hand as Foxy gets out her extra paw as fantacy replaces her hook and puts on her Paw. Baxter was enjoying watching this as BB's voicebox was cracked up, "your in for a beating coming back here~" Fantacy takes him outside swishing her tail behind her, Baxter follows her outside with the original freddy gang. They all walk out to watch Fantacy try out another powerful move. Fantacy uppercuts BB into the sky and jumps up along the way and does a series of Punches and kicks and finishes it with her punching him to the ground, She goes insane now as BB is on the ground coughing for dear life "Im not finished with you~ " She plummets to the ground and walks to BB which BB was coughing hard trying to stay alive. Fantacy's eyes go black with white eye pupils "YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK FURTHER!!!!" She smashes his face in the ground with a Mega Punch. BB is dead at this point as Fantacy turns around and bows "He is finished~" Baxter takes a look at her eyes and notices it's Black. "Wow I didnt know some of those moves and I feel... So much more powerful than before~" fantacy looks at her hands with her black eyes, Baxter's wish worked for her "Y-you wished for me t-to be more powerful last night~?" Fantacy asks baxter as he nods yes, Foxy looks at baxter "a-and her eyes are still black too thats more powerful than white eyes~" He says as baxter keeps looking into fantacy's black eyes "give me a mirror someone!" Fantacy said to her friends as Chica hands her one and she looks at herself and gasp "F-Freddy how long should this last?" "they will go back to normal in about an hour~" "O-Oh~" Freddy and Fantacy said to each other. "She won't they won't do anything to her temper they will do that for now on~" Freddy said, "well then that's good to hear then" Baxter said. Fantacy keeps on looking in her mirror as she goes home with Baxter and the Freddy crew. Foxy sets her down on the couch taking the mirror away from her, baxter joins in the couch as well. Fantacy regrets and thinks of what she just did "Great, look what you did now i wouldnt be surprised if T.Freddy takes you now! What a stupid move Fantacy" Fantacy said talking to herself "Well guess what..We finally got rid of BB" Baxter said saying that BB is actually destroied "Yea but now they know my power and would destroy me to get me out of the way and destroy all of you one by one~" Fantacy said frowning about the Toys, "don't worry there weakness is the moon and wont get u anytime longer okay" Baxter said to her "Yea but by the time that happens they would have me destroyed~" fantacy said looking at all of her friends "oh man i don't want u to get destroied, i must put the pizzeria to rest!" Baxter said planning to put the pizzeria to rest on the Toys "No we just need to put the toys to rest before they put us to rest~!" Fantacy stands up and walks out of the door, "i guess shes right" Baxter said as he stands up and follows her. Fantacy gets really mad as she busts through the door and Toy Freddy looks "Babe! You decided our side is best then those hunk of junks~?" He says as Fantacy says "you take that BACK!!!!" Baxter runs in as well ready to fight "back up" Baxter looks and nods and steps back as Fantacy raises up fire from her paws. "I GOT RID OF ONE I CAN GET RID OF 3 MORE OF YOU!!!!!!" She does the same attacks as she did to BB on Toy Freddy. Baxter continues to step back more as he bumps into Toy Chica from behind, he turns around quickly and looks at her "You!" Fantacy soon interupts by grabbing all Toy Animatronics "Lets take this outside shall we~?" She grins at them as she is ready, baxter just watches and grunts "and today is that day~" She grabs him making him follow her outside and gives him T.Chica "Now kill her for me~" Baxter does so as he slowly backs his right fist and raises it up with a powerful punch, then slow-mo uppercut and a jumping uppercut as it was named the "Shin Shoryuken" "SHORYUKEN!!!! he sees T. Chica blow up, "NO MERCY WAKOOO!!!!!!!!" T. Freddy watches as she punches him through a mountain Breaking his endoskeleton, Baxter grabbed T. Bonnie on the throat and drags him behind the Pizzeria. Fantacy grabs T. Bonnie by the collar and bow tie "i win" She brings him to the ground and a scoots foot back and throws hands in front of her throwing the hottest fire at him burning him to crisp, Toy Bonnie is burned heavily as Baxter walks over and roasts marshmellows from the fire from him. Fantacy watches with her arms crossed growling at him not satisfied, Baxter begins to make Smores and eat some and some marshmellows. Fantacy gets an idea and walks up to him seeing him barely working and Mega Punches him making her breath heavily angered as Baxter looks at her then back to roasting marshmellows, Fantacy walks back to Baxter's house which it is her Home after the toy animatronics were there, Baxter just stayed a while so he can have smores since it has been a while since he ate them. The RP went long but they're is a aftermath. Aftermath Baxter taught Fantacy how to size change which she knows how to shrink down just like him, Also she was taught how to grow big in size as well, Its possible that Baxstar transfered part of her Growing Ability to Fantacy, Fantacy however has limits to it so she will automanically turn normal size. Trivia Check out Other RP's *RP Daily *RP Daily (Marionette Lepuppet) *RP Daily (Robert Marett) *RP Daily (Faith Wagner)